JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Destiny of the Stone Mask
by Sparklie-the-Tiger
Summary: A young French man named Esprit is a magician who can foresee the tragic deaths by looking into people's eyes. He has foreseen the death of Jonathan's and Dio's and decide to join Jonathan's adventure to stop Dio from becoming the most powerful and evil being ever. However, what Esprit has seen could be the mark of the beginning and the fate for the Joestar Family, along with his.
1. Esprit Dicey

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger:**_ _Yes, I know! I am doing a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fanfic. I happen to be a fan of the series, well... mostly part 1 to 4. I've notice there aren't many OCs of this series very much, so why not make one. Now, it might become one of those POV; Point of views, thing, but I might change my mind later on in the future. I did figure out how Part 3 and Part 4 would go, but I'm planning to do Part 1 first. Not sure how well this would go, so who knows. Remember, I have bad grammar and I hope I can catch my mistakes before posting; which I doubt I can... So, I hope it'll turn out okay. Wish me luck._

 **Summary:** _A young French boy named Espirt Dicey is a magician and has the ability to foreseen the tragic deaths by looking into people's eyes. He soon encounter two young English boys, Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando. He already be comes friends with Jonathan; Jojo, and knowing Dio's heart is filled with evil, Espirt never shows his fear towards him and remains friends with Jojo. Unknown to the two boys, Espirt has foreseen their deaths, one will die in flames while the other will die by the hands of the Joestar Family..._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or any that is part of the series. But I do own Esprit and his families.

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _Esprit Dicey_

* * *

 ** _In the year of 1868_**

 _A tragic accident has happen at raining night... A carriage had slip and fell over the slope side of the pathway. The carriage had carried a couple and their baby son and sadly, only the son survive when his mother had risk her own life to save him. Another survivor is a father known as George Joestar and he was quite injure, but it seem he was save by a man named Dario Brando. George had thank Dario by rewarding which Dario hold up to that._

 _However, Dario is no gentleman like George is, he's a greedy thief and was actually planning to steal the belongs from the Joestar couple, but once George woken up, Dario pretended he'd save the nobleman and told him only the baby is alive._

 _Unknown to Dario or George, a suitcase was nearby them and it was open. Right next to it was a eerie looking stone mask. A trail of blood was the dead driver's blood and it somehow trail towards the mask. The mask suddenly was trigger by the blood and it extends tendrils of stone from its edges. This mask is known as the Stone Mask and it holds a dark unknown secret to it..._

 _However, we will get to the secret to the Stone Mask years later in the lives of George and his son... who is named Jonathan Joestar._

 ** _Years later, 1880..._**

12 years has pass by since the tragic night and now at the mansion of the Joestar, an unknown carriage was heading up the pathway towards the mansion. In it holds a family from France, a father, a mother and a 13 year old son named Esprit. All three of them are known as the Dicey Family and the parents happen to know George Joestar. They're planning to stay at the mansion for a few months with George and his two sons...

Now, why did I say **two sons** since George actually one son? Well, it turns out Dario had a 12 year old son named Dio and Dio was sent to live with the Joestar family after Dario had died from an unknown illness. Dio had arrived at the mansion a few days early as the adopted son of George and brother of Jonathan. However, Dio was no brother figure to Jonathan aka JoJo. Why? Well, you see once the new carriage arrives at the mansion...

The carriage just arrives at the gates of the mansion and it seem George, Jonathan, Dio and the servants were waiting for the Dicey Family to arrive. George had announce to his sons about the Dicey, mentioning they are the friends of the family and are sort of famous since the couple were part of the a circus a time long ago. Now, the Dicey couple decides to visit England with their son.

Jonathan, JoJo, looked nervous yet feels a bit excite to meet the Dicey Family while Dio seem to be plotting in his head.

JoJo looks up at his father, asking, "Dad... What are they like? Are they really nice? Do they have any children?"

George sort of had a smile when his son ask, but kept a straight face. "JoJo, the Dicey couple have known me and your late mother for a long time. They're quite kind and yes, they do have a child, a son." He told JoJo.

Dio glances at George, raising his eyebrow a bit, "A son? What is he like?"

"I do not know since I haven't met him before." George softly chuckled. "This will be his first time being in England, I believe. So I want both of you to be nice and kind to him once they get here. Understood?"

"Yes dad." They both said replied at the same time as the carriage drove in and stop right near them.

The driver opens the door for the family. A dark brown haired man in black suit steps out. He is known as Destin Dicey, the Great Illusion.

Destin smiles at George, "Monsieur George Joestar, my old friend."

George chuckles at Destin, "Destin, it's been years since we'd last seen each other." He walks over to Destin, stopping in front of the French man and held up his hand. "I hope trip wasn't too difficult for you and your family."

Destin laughs a bit, "Non, it went smooth and calm for us." He'd shook George's hand then frowns with sympathies towards the nobleman, "I am greatly sorry for what happened that night."

"Do not worry, my friend." George told him. "Yes, times was tragic from that night, but knowing my son is alive is good enough."

Destin looks pass George to see JoJo and Dio. "Hm? I thought you only have one son?"

A woman voice spoke from the carriage, "Destin..." a brown haired woman in light rose dress steps out, smiling. "...Don't tell me you've forgotten! George had mention about him having an adopted son over the phone, did he not?" Her name is Charlotte and is known to many as Madam Charlotte for being a Seer.

"Ah! Y-yes!" Destin chuckled, feels embarrass. "How could I forget?"

George chuckles at Destin, "You haven't change a bit, my old friend." He looks back at JoJo and Dio, "Come over and introduce yourselves to Mr. and Mrs. Dicey."

Both Dio and JoJo nodded and walks over to the couple. "Hello, I am Jonathan Joestar. You can call me JoJo. It's nice to meet you." JoJo introduced himself.

"Dio Bardo. It's pleasure to meet you both." Dio said, showing respect on his face.

The couple nodded at both JoJo and Dio. Charlotte's eyes had wonder over to Dio, having a dreaded feeling about the blond haired boy. _'...This boy... He has three birthmarks on his ear... That's the sign of...'_ Her thought were cut off by her husband.

"It is so nice to meet you both. I am Destin Dicey the Great and this my lovely wife, Charlotte." Destin smiled at his wife.

Charlotte smiles back, softly chuckling, "Mon amour..." She then looks the boys. "It is nice to meet you both. Allow me to introduce our son..." She looks back the carriage. "Esprit, come out and meet your new friends."

Both of the boys hears a new voice coming from the carriage, answering to Charlotte, "Yes, ma!" and then a 13 years old brown haired boy in sky blue suit and blue bow tie jumps out of the carriage and stood between his parents.

"Jonathan, Dio... This is our son, Esprit Dicey." Destin introduced his son.

Esprit gave a friendly smile at JoJo and Dio, "Bonjour, amis."

Both JoJo and Dio stares at the youngest Dicey with interests in their eyes. Esprit seems different from other kids, besides being from France.

JoJo steps forward to Esprit, smiling back, "Hello, I'm Jonathan Joestar. But my friends calls me JoJo." He was holding up his hand to have a hand shake. "I hope we can become friends."

Esprit looks at JoJo then his eyes went bigger when he saw something in JoJo's eyes. In his mind, he saw an image of flames and an adult JoJo being surrounded by the flames. He quickly snaps out of his thought, gasping a bit, "Ah!" He had one of his hands on his head, shaking his head a bit.

Everyone looks at Esprit, wondering what's wrong with the boy. "Esprit, are you okay?" Charlotte asked with worries in her voice.

"Is something wrong?" JoJo asked, frowning with concerns.

Esprit quickly calms down, responding, "I'm okay... Just a bit tired, that's all." He gave them all a reassuring smile. He then took JoJo's hand, shaking it. "It's nice to meet you, Jonathan." Esprit begins to think about what he'd just saw in his mind, _'Just... what was that? I've could've sworn I saw Jonathan being surrounded by flames, but... he looked older and the image seem kinda odd and blurry to figure out the details...'_

He snaps out of his thoughts when Dio spoke, "And I'm Dio. I also hope we can become friends." He had a respected smile on his face.

Esprit nodded at Dio. "Same for both of you." Esprit responded. Then, once he'd look into Dio's eyes, he saw an image of an adult Dio, having vibes of evil and was facing someone who has the same vibe of Jonathan, but different.

A surprise look in Esprit's eye was for only there a few seconds, but he quickly shrugs it off.

George then spoke, "JoJo, Dio, why don't you both show Esprit around a bit while me and the of rest help Mr. and Mrs. Dicey with the luggage?"

"Yes, dad!" Both JoJo and Dio replied as the adults walks towards the mansion.

Esprit had an uncertain look on his face. After seeing something bizarre by just looking into the boys' eyes made him feel a bit tense, mostly towards Dio. He admits JoJo seem like a kind boy, but even since he saw Dio, Esprit has been having a dark, dreaded feeling towards Dio.

JoJo then asks, "Esprit, do you want to meet Danny?"

Esprit looks at JoJo, "Danny? Who's that?"

"He's my dog." JoJo told him. "And my best friend."

"Well... sure." Esprit replied, wondering about JoJo's dog.

"JoJo, why don't you go and get Danny while I wait here with Esprit?" Dio suggested.

Esprit glances at Dio. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling Dio has something to say to him as JoJo nodded and left to get his dog.

Once JoJo left, Dio turns to Esprit and whispers to him, "I be careful around JoJo's dog..."

Esprit blinks at Dio. "...Why?" He quietly asked.

"Well, his dog may seem harmless and friendly... But when I'd got here, he'd attacked me. I was lucky Mr. Joestar was there to get that horrible dog away from me." Dio told him, frowning as if he was frighten.

Esprit just raise an eyebrow at Dio.

"Now, if you excuse me. I'm afraid I have some... stuff to do." Dio said as he begins to walk away, "If I stay here when that dog comes, I'll probably be attack again." and left.

Esprit just stares off at Dio then frowns, pondering about Dio's words. He soon hears running coming towards him and he before he could look, he was suddenly knock down by something big and white. "WHOA!" He felt himself being pin down to the ground and something wet going across his face.

"Danny! Down, boy!" He heard JoJo nearby.

Esprit takes look to see a white Great Dane with black patches on it. Just like before with JoJo and Dio, he saw an image in his head, seeing fire and seeing a big box.

"Are you alright?" JoJo asked, snapping Esprit back to reality.

It looked like Esprit was staring at Danny then looks at JoJo, "...Danny, I presume?"

"Huh? Oh, right! This is my dog, Danny." JoJo said. "Sorry about Danny. I guess he's excite to meet you."

Danny pants as his tail wags, staring at Esprit, who was staring back.

They soon heard running rushing towards them and heard Charlotte shouting out Esprit's name. The adults came in to see Danny pinning down Esprit. "ESPRIT!" Charlotte cried out with worries and fear.

"DANNY, OFF!" George commanded.

Danny whimpers, stepping back to let Esprit sit up as Destin and Charlotte rushes over to their son. "Esprit, are okay?" Destin asked, bending to his son.

"Are you alright?" Charlotte asked, sitting to her knees, holding her son as her face has worries written all over her face.

"I'm fine." Esprit responded, wondering why his parent were looking worry.

"JoJo!" George shouted at his son, looking disappointed. "Why didn't you stop Danny from attacking Esprit?"

JoJo looked shock. Why would his father think that? "Huh? Danny didn't attack him! He was just-"

"Mr. Joestar, Danny did not attack me." Esprit spoke out, standing up. "In fact, nothing bad happen. Danny only knock me down with excitement to say hello. Why would you guys think that?"

The adults looked surprise and confused. "W-Well, Master Dio came running towards us, saying that Danny suddenly attack you out of nowhere." One of the butlers explained.

Esprit scans around for Dio, not seeing the blond haired boy. "...Well, he must've been mistaken and mislead once saw Danny knocking me down that time. Please, don't scold Jonathan and Danny for Dio's mistake. I'm sure Dio was just a bit concern for thinking that way." Esprit told the adults while he went over to Danny. "Besides, Danny is kind and friendly dog." He'd bends down pets on Danny's head, smiling.

Danny looked happy, having his tail wags with happiness while JoJo looked surprise for Esprit for standing up for him and Danny, clearing up the errors.

Destin took a moment to speak then clears his throat, getting back his on feet, "W-Well, it seem it was just a misunderstanding."

"You're right." Charlotte sighed, standing up as well. She looks at JoJo, looking guilty, "We're sorry to think that your dog would ever do such a thing. Please forgive us."

"Oh! N-No need to apologize... You were just worry for Esprit's safety." JoJo responded.

"I'm sorry as well, JoJo." George spoke. "But please make sure Danny won't knock down anymore of our guest in the future."

"I will, dad." JoJo said, bending to Danny and rubs his dog's head.

"Come! Let's head back and continue our conversation, George." Destin spoke to George. "Let's let our sons play around for a bit."

"Of course." George nodded.

With that, the adults left the boys and Danny. JoJo looks at Esprit, seem to be feeling bad, "I apologize for Danny-"

Esprit held up his hand to stop JoJo from talking, "Jonathan... Do not apologize. It's not your fault nor Danny's. It was just misunderstanding, that's all." He smiled.

JoJo looked surprise then smiles back, "Thank you, Esprit!"

Esprit nodded then stands up. "Now, how about showing me around the mansion?"

"S-sure!" JoJo replied, standing as well. "Um... By the way, do you know where Dio went to?"

"No idea. He said he has some stuff to do." Esprit responded, shrugging his shoulders.

The duo soon walks towards the entrance of the mansion with Danny behind. Unknown to them, from around the corner of where JoJo and Danny came from, Dio was watching the scene and was looking quite angry for some reasons. It turn out Dio actually lied about Danny attacking Esprit and was trying to get JoJo and Danny into trouble, hoping for Esprit to be afraid of Danny and blame JoJo for it, but it happen the exact opposite of his plan. Dio quietly growls with anger, but soon cools down. He still have other plans to make sure Esprit stay away from JoJo... He is planning to break JoJo's spirit and become the sole heir to the Joestar fortune.

Unknown to Dio, Esprit somehow knew Dio was lying about Danny attacking him and sense something evil about Dio. He vow to keep watch on Dio to see what the blond hair boy will do next, not knowing that this was the mark of his life tangle into Jonathan's and Dio's lives...

* * *

 _ **Sparklie-the-Tiger:** That's how far I'll go. Don't know if I'll continue doing this story, but who knows. I'll probably need someone who can correct my grammar a bit. But for now, I'll do about three chapters then put it on hold for a bit. I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry for the bad grammar. Anyway, it seem Esprit has saw something within the two boys and somehow knew Dio someone who can't be trust, but hides it and keeps on guard to see what Dio is actually planning to do next._


	2. Dio Ruins Jonathan's Life

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger:**_ _This was suppose to be posted a few days ago, but I was doing other things at that time. I also wasn't expecting anyone to fave this story. But, who knows how well this will go on. Anyway, I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be since in the anime there was also 9, so who knows. And, this chapter is base on the rest of Episode 1: Dio the Invader, starting when Jonathan begins to lose his friends. Remember, I have bad grammar and I hope I can catch my mistakes before posting; which I doubt I can... So, I hope it'll turn out okay. Wish me luck._

 **EDIT (8/30/2016):** Still doing this story, but trying make sure it'll go smooth and not make my OC too farfetch

 **Last time, young Esprit and his family arrives at the mansion of the Joestar and has met young Jonathan and young Dio. Esprit has already sense something off about Dio while at the same time, saw something that could happen in the future...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or any that is part of the series. But I do own Esprit and his families.

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ _Dio Ruins Jonathan's Life_

* * *

The next day, Esprit was taking a walk on the pathway in the middle of the day. He would've hangout with Jonathan or Dio, but he wanted to be by himself at the moment. It's not that he's antisocial or anything. He just likes to enjoy his quiet time before anything else happens. However, before he'd left the mansion, he'd ran into Dio...

/Flash Back/

 _After breakfast, Esprit was heading towards the front doors until..._

 _"Ah! Esprit!"_

 _Esprit looks back towards the stairs, seeing Dio standing there. "...Dio? Is there something you want?" Esprit asked, turning around to face towards Dio._

 _"Just wonder where you're off to." Dio replied, coming down the stairs._

 _"Just taking a walk for a bit." Esprit told Dio. He notices Jonathan isn't around. "Where is Jonathan?"_

 _"Out with his friends or if he wants any." Dio responded, had a fainted smile for a second._

 _Esprit stares at Dio with confusions written over his face, "What do you mean by that, Dio?"_

 _"...Well, I didn't want to say this, but Jojo is sort of a snitch." Dio quietly told Esprit._

 _"A snitch? You mean, like telling on anyone for doing something you shouldn't do or telling out your own secrets?" Esprit firgured._

 _Dio nodded, beginning to turn around, "I'd be careful if I were you, Esprit... Who knows what Jojo would say about you." And with that, Dio walks away to one of the hallways._

 _Esprit stares off at Dio for a minute then steps out the mansion..._

/Flash Back End/

Esprit inhales very deep and exhales, "...Dio... There's something strange about him." He'd thought about what happened yesterday, during when the adults thought Jojo let Danny 'attack' him, but it turn out Dio was the one who told them. "...Why would Dio lied about it?"

Suddenly, Esprit heard some shouting up ahead of some kids...

"Jojo the snitch!"

"If we talk with him, he'll just snitch on us!"

"Moron!"

He looks ahead to see three kids running away as Jonathan runs up the pathway, trying to stop them.

"Wait! Come back!" Jonathan called out. "When did I ever snitch on anyone?!"

Danny, who is also there, went over to his master side.

"Jojo the snitch!" The kids called him and laughs as they went farther away from Jonathan.

 _'I have a feeling a certain that someone had told those kids the same thing to me.'_ Esprit thought, walking over to Jonathan and Danny.

"Dio! He must've spread those lies about me!" Jonathan exclaimed, feeling upset.

"He did."

Jonathan looks back to see Esprit walking up to him. "Esprit?"

Esprit stops right next to Jonathan. "Dio had told me about you being a snitch. And looks like he also told them as well." Esprit said, staring off to where the kids went off to. "I don't know why he's doing this, but it seem he's trying to make you feel miserable for some reasons."

Jonathan grunted with anger, holding his fists up, "Damn you, Dio!"

Esprit could sense the anger and frustrations within Jonathan. "Calm down, Jonathan."

Jonathan tighten his fists, frowning, "How can I calm down? Ever since Dio came into my life-!"

"Jonathan, take a deep breath." Esprit instructed him.

Jonathan stares at Esprit and did what he is told to.

"Now... how about you tell me everything about Dio coming into your life." Esprit said as he walks down towards the river and sat down on the grassy ground.

Jonathan sighs and nodded. He'd went over to Esprit and sat down next to him.

Moments later, after Jonathan explained about when Dio arrived and afterward...

"...I see. So ever since Dio came into the family, things seem to be quite hard for you, huh?" Esprit spoke. He couldn't believe Dio has been treating Jonathan badly and what's worst, George, Jonathan's own father, doesn't even know his son is suffering and thinks Dio isn't doing anything wrong at all.

Jonathan nodded, sighing with a frown on his face.

Esprit then asks, "Would you like to know how to fight?"

Jonathan looks at Esprit with a surprise look on his face. "Fight? I already know how to fight... Well, kinda..."

Esprit smiled. "Well then... Think about what you're fighting for. Once you do, something within you will push you to be much stronger and have the durability to withstand even the strongest ones."

Jonathan took a moment to speak, "...I don't know. I've already lost a fight to Dio."

"Then keep on trying." Esprit told him. "Train yourself to be stronger and not just your psychical features, but also your mind. Maybe someday, you'll be able to show Dio how strong you are and you're not someone to be push around so much."

Jonathan frowns, sighing, "...Perhaps... Ever since he came to my house, my life has been in shambles. I feel so lonely! And I don't even know why Dio is treating me this way."

Esprit glances at Jonathan with sympathies.

Even Danny could sense the loneliness in his master and walks up to Jonathan, whimpering a bit then stops right to him.

Jonathan looks at his dog. "Danny... No matter what Dio does, you'll always be friend, right?" He smiled, patting Danny's head.

Danny responded by whining and whimpering as if he's reassuring Jonathan.

Esprit smiles at this, but then frowns at the image in his head. He saw flames being surround by something in the box, something moving...

"Hey, Esprit." Jonathan spoke, snapping the French boy out of his thoughts.

Esprit looks over at Jonathan. "Yes?"

"You're... my friend too, right?" Jonathan asked, having a hint of nervous in his voice.

Esprit stares at Jonathan for a few seconds then smiles, "If you want me to, Jojo. Besides, I've already consider you as a friend."

"Thank you, Esprit." Jonathan smiled.

Suddenly, they boys heard a snapping noise up on the path behind them. Both Jonathan and Esprit looks back to see a blond pretty girl in a light blue dress. She was carrying a basket of grapes in it and she had a look of being caught. She has fainted pink on her cheeks as her eyes sets on Jonathan, who staring back at her. She then sets the basket on the lower, small branch of a tree and quickly runs off.

Jonathan gotten up when the girl ran off, walking over to the basket as he stares off at the girl. "Who was that girl?" He muttered as Danny and Esprit came over to Jonathan.

"Maybe someone you know?" Esprit suggested.

Jonathan hums a bit. "...I think I've met her before." He looks at basket and then takes it down to see what's in it. He then gasps with shock. Inside the basket wasn't just grapes, there was also a handkerchief with Jonathan's name on it.

"My handkerchief! I see!" Jonathan smiled and calls out to the girl, "Hey! I'll be here again tomorrow, so why don't you come by too?"

It seem Jonathan does knows this girl. About a few days ago, he had jump in to help the same girl to get her doll back from some bullies, but he was beaten down by them. The bullies left doll and commenting about how they hate richest, leaving Jonathan and the girl. Jonathan left afterward, not knowing he had left his handkerchief right where the girl was.

Jonathan sits down next to Danny, leaning against the tree. "She went all silent and didn't say a single word. Girls sure are cute." He said.

Esprit smiles at Jonathan, chuckling, "Already fallen for her, Jojo?"

Jonathan looked he was choking and quickly looks up at Esprit. "Wh-what? No! I'm just happy I got to see her again!" His cheeks had pink on them.

Esprit shrugs, still smiling. "Whatever you say, Jojo." He said and begins to walk away.

"Oh! Where are you going?" Jonathan asked.

"Nowhere important, Jojo." Esprit responded, waving off as he continues on.

Later on, somewhere in the Joestar mansion, Esprit was sitting on a bed in the room of his family to sleep in. He seem to be writing something in a book, his own personal journal...

 _ **Year Date:** October XX, 1880_

 _Dear Journal, yesterday me and my parents just arrive in England to meet the Joestar family. My papa told me we're staying in the mansion for a few months, 3, I think. Once we'd arrived, I'd finally met the Joestar family...  
Mr. George Joestar is a nobleman. He seems nice yet strict about being a gentleman. He's the head of the family and a widower from my papa told me. It turns out there was an accident long ago and his wife didn't make it, only George and his baby son, Jonathan, survived that night._  
 _Speaking of Jonathan, he is now 12, I think. He also goes by Jojo since that's what most of his friend called him. I could tell at the first meeting, he's kind and a gentleman like his father with some naivety in him... Heh... But he is honest and determine to do what's right. Through... it looks like things were getting hard for Jojo before me and my family arrive. He'd told me today that ever since Dio came along, his life is rough since Dio had spoke down to Jojo and had kick Danny for no reasons. Danny is a the family dog, a friendly dog too.  
Anyway, it seem quite unfair for Jojo to go through this. Even George was being more strictly towards his own son while praising Dio of acting more gentleman than Jojo. And Jojo's friends had left him today for some reasons. But I think things are looking up for Jojo. A girl had left a gift for Jojo and I think Jojo is smitten over her. He did told me later on that he met her before. I'm glad things are good for Jojo. However... there's one member left I'm still feel unease about._  
 _Dio Brando... I'm not sure what to think of him at first. He seem mysterious yet he has this look of scheming something. From what I've learned, his father, Dario, had saved George long ago when George's wife died and Dario had passed away recently, leaving his son. I had heard of Dario a bit. He's a thief and has caused trouble in this town. Now, his son lives here as the new son of George. But... Dio doesn't seem noble at all nor having a vibe of kindness. He'd one time told me that Danny had attack him and would do the same to me, but Danny didn't do that all. To be honest, I could tell he was lying about it. And this morning... He'd told me Jojo is a snitch. I haven't known Jojo quite long enough, but I knew something was up about Dio spreading rumors about Jojo. The only question is why? Why would Dio treat Jojo like dirt, but only act like a gentleman towards everyone else? I really don't have the answers, but I do know one thing... Dio mustn't be trusted..._

 _Bonne nuit, Esprit Dicey_

Esprit closes his journal and sighs as he looks outside through the window. ' _Jojo and Dio... Why do I have a feeling that both of them are fated by something?'_ He thought.

As days passed by, things really seem to be looking up for Jonathan. The girl, known as Erina Pendleton, has come back the next day to see Jonathan. The two spend time with each other as friends and soon begins fall for each other. Jonathan never felt this way before, but he's happy to be with Erina. He even craved his name and Erina's on a tree. Esprit did met Erina through Jonathan and Esprit could tell how close Jonathan and Erina are, seeing how happy they are. However, a certain someone has notice something is up with Jonathan and finding out about the relationship...

One day, that day, Esprit was at the Joestar mansion again, this time in the library. He was enjoying his peace and quiet time reading a book until...

 ** _"DIO!"_**

The yell made Esprit exclaims with shock and drop the book. "What in the world?" He muttered with confusion. _'That yell sounded like Jojo...'_ He thought and quickly runs out of the library and heads towards where the front door is.

As he got closer, he hear could shouts and cries of Dio and Jonathan. Once he'd arrives at the stair rails, Esprit's eyes went big to see Dio and Jonathan fighting. Dio had just knee kick Jonathan's jaws, but then Jonathan, despite getting kick, grabs Dio's head and shoulder. This surprise Dio 'cause he wasn't expecting Jonathan to recover that quickly and was about to hit Jonathan again, but Jonathan suddenly headbutts into Dio's face and right at Dio's nose.

Dio was fazed by the hit, stepping back as he groans in pain. Jonathan swiftly punches Dio many times with anger.

"Dio! Until you cry... I won't stop hitting you!" Jonathan shouted as he punches Dio. He then uppercuts Dio and Dio was flung up into the air and crashes back on the floor on his side.

The punch was strong, blood comes out from Dio's jaws and it splatters onto a mask that is hanging on the wall, the same stone mask. The mask shook and suddenly, like it did years ago, the mask extends tendrils of stone from its edges. Once then tendrils extended, the mask comes off the wall and fell on the floor, making Jonathan looks back to see the state of the mask. Even Esprit, plus Dio, saw what happened to the mask.

 _'Did that mask just...?'_ Esprit pondered.

Dio then spoke with pain his voice, "H-How..." Both Jonathan and Esprit looks at Dio, who's slowly getting back up to his knees and hands. "...How dare you..." Dio stares back at Jonathan with tears pouring out, shouting, "How dare you do this to me?"

"T-Tears?" Jonathan gasped. He didn't think Dio would cried.

Once Dio gets back on his feet and faces Jonathan, shouting with anger, "A dirty fool like you!" He had his right hand behind his back and was holding a knife. Dio pulling the knife in front as Jonathan charges in to fight Dio.

Esprit was about to step in until he heard George's voice right behind him. "You two! Just what is going on here?"

This causes both Dio and Jonathan stop fighting and looks up at the second floor to see George with Esprit, Destin, Charlotte and the servants as Esprit was looking back to see the adults.

"F-Father!" Jonathan exclaimed.

Dio quickly hides the knife from George.

Unknown to anyone, the mask's tendrils went back in.

George spoke to Jonathan with disappointment in his eyes, "It's to be expected for men to get into fights. But Jojo! What I saw was you pummeling a defenseless Dio! That is not the conduct of a gentleman!"

Esprit looked shock. _'What? Didn't he seen Dio also fighting Jonathan and taking out the knife?'_

Jonathan tries to explains to his father, "No, it wasn't like that!"

"I don't want hear any excuses!" George firmly said. "Both of you, go to your rooms!"

Both Jonathan and Dio glares at each other with hatred.

"I'll punish you both later!" George finished.

"That's not fair!" Esprit suddenly shouted, making everyone look at him. Esprit was glaring up at George. "Dio was also hitting Jojo as well! Jojo was just fighting back to defend himself!"

"Esprit!" Charlotte gasped, trying to calm him down.

"Dio must've started it! And how could you be so strict towards your own son? You're son has been suffering in the pass few days 'cause of Dio! You don't have any ideas what your son is going through and you're just being harsh to him! What kind of father of you?" Esprit shouted.

George stares down at Esprit with shock.

Then, right then, Esprit saw something once he look into George's eyes. He saw George getting stabbed by someone and then dies in someone's arms.

"Esprit Dicey!" Destin firmly shouted at his son. "You will mind your tone and respect George Joestar! Now go to our room until you calm down!"

"But!" Esprit began to speak.

"Esprit..." Charlotte softly said, shaking her head 'no' at her son.

Esprit frowns and heads off to his parents' room as George stares off at Esprit. The words seem to plague into his head, making him wonder if he had been a bit harsh towards Jonathan...

The next day, Esprit was out taking a walk as the sun sets. He was busy thinking about what Jonathan had told him in the morning...

/Flash Back/

 _Esprit went to check on Jonathan, wanting to know what caused Jonathan to fight Dio in the first place._

 _"Dio had kissed Erina! He'd force himself onto Erina and kiss her!" Jonathan shouted. "I tried to talk to her, but she just walk away from me! I'd found out what happened to her from the other kids and I... I just..."_

 _"I understand, Jojo." Esprit spoke, nodding. "And you did the right thing. You wanted to bring back Erina's honor. You fought for her, Jojo and that what made you strong. However, your father only saw you beating up Dio for no reasons..."_

 _"...There's nothing I can do now." Jonathan muttered, frowning. "Even through I had fought back, I still felt like Erina won't show herself to me..."_

 _"She just feel like she have dishonor you, Jojo. Give her time. I'm sure she'll come back to you." Esprit told him to reassure him._

/Flash Back End/

"...Dio... I don't know what you're planning, but I won't forgive you for doing this to Jojo and Erina." Esprit murmured, slightly growling.

"Ah! Esprit!"

Esprit stop walking to looks up to see Erina. "Erina... How are you doing so far?" He asked.

Erina looks away, frowning.

"...I know what Dio did to you. And wasn't your fault." Esprit told her.

Erina has a shock look in her eyes, but it fades away as she spoke, "But I still let it happened to me... How could I ever look at Jojo again? I can't even talk to him!" She cried.

"...I won't force you to do anything, but... please... When you're ready, please see Jojo again. He really cares about you." Esprit said then walks around Erina, heading back to the mansion.

Erina looks back at Esprit, watching him leave.

Moments later, Esprit arrives at the mansion, but then stops to see something nearby the building. He saw a lump in the ground with a wooden cross on it. "Huh? What's with the lump in the ground?" He wondered, staring at it.

"Son..."

Esprit looks ahead to see his mother, Charlotte. "Mama?"

Charlotte was frowning with sadness. "Something terrible has happened here, Esprit. The family dog, Danny, is dead."

Esprit was in shock. "Wha-what? No way..."

Charlotte explains, "...I was told that robbers must've tried to get through here and put poor Danny in a box. And then..." She sighed with grief, looking at the lump on the ground.

Esprit looks at it as well, figuring what the lump is. It was Danny's resting placing. "...How did he died?' Esprit quietly asked.

"He was burned to death." Charlotte answered.

Esprit's eyes went big, remembering the images of flames and a box from after seeing it by looking into Danny's eyes. "It... It can't be..." Esprit whispered, having her shoulders shaking.

Charlotte notices her son's behavior. "Esprit? What's wrong?"

"...I saw it..." Esprit quietly replied, not looking at his mother.

Charlotte went closer to Esprit and bends down to Esprit's level, "Esprit, tell me what's wrong."

"...Mama..." Esprit was looking down, frowning, "...I saw it. I saw a box being surrounded by the flames when I look into Danny's eyes. I... I didn't know what it was, but it bother me. I didn't think it was Danny's..." He tightly closes his eyes.

Charlotte stares at her son, realizing what's going on with him. "...Esprit, son... I believe I know what's going on." She made her son look at her with turning his face towards her. "...You have the ability of foreseeing the tragic deaths."

"F-foreseeing?" Esprit quietly spoke.

Charlotte nodded. "Yes... You can see into the future, Esprit. However, it sounds like you can only see it by looking anyone's eyes. Tell me, Esprit... Did you also saw someone's else death?"

Esprit slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah... I've... I also saw Jojo's, Dio's and I'd recently saw Mr. Joestar's... Mama, are they going to died as well?"

"In a tragic way, yes. But could you tell when? That could be a key to know when death will happened." Charlotte said.

"...Jojo and Dio looked like were adults and Mr. Joestar... He seem older." Esprit told his mother.

"Then that means their deaths won't happened until years." Charlotte said. "Esprit, son... listen to me. You must pay close attention to what you have saw. It might seem confusing at first, but later on it will become clearer."

Esprit felt confused and soon feels worry. "Should I... warn them?"

"It's your choice, my son. If you want them to change their fate, you must warn them and try to change their fate." Charlotte told Esprit.

"But what if they don't believe me?" Esprit asked, feeling uncertain.

His mother stands back up. "Even if they won't believe it, it's still up to you if you want to save them from that fate. Just remember... this gift is also a curse."

Esprit stares up at mother, took a moment to think then nodded at her.

Later on at night, Esprit couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Jonathan. He didn't check on Jonathan after finding out about Danny's tragic death, knowing that Jonathan wanted to be left alone. Esprit starts to wonder about something and it's been bugging him. Esprit quietly left the room of his parents and went to Jonathan's room to check on the young Joestar.

However, once he gotten close to Jonathan's room, he could hear crying coming out from the door. Esprit slowly knocks on the door, "...Jojo?"

The crying stops and he soon heard the door being unlock. The door slightly cracks open by Jonathan, who has redness around his eyes from crying. "...Esprit?" Jonathan sounded so heartbroken.

Esprit has sympathies written all over his face. "Jojo... I am so sorry." He quietly said.

Jonathan just looks down with grief. "...Esprit... I don't want to be bother right now."

"I understand... However, know this..." Esprit whispered as he raises up his right hand to Jonathan and then snaps his fingers. A handkerchief suddenly appears in Esprit's hand.

Jonathan looked surprise to see something like that happen.

"...I will always be there to help you, Jojo." Esprit smiled, placing the handkerchief into Jonathan's hand. "...Keep it. You'll need more than I do." Esprit walks away.

Jonathan stares at Esprit than at the handkerchief. Despite how sad he is, deep down, he's glad to have Esprit as his friend.

Late at night, Dio was somewhere else in a town as he stood under a streetlight. He was thinking about how he underestimated Jonathan and needs to gain more self-control of himself. At the same time, he thought about watching out for Esprit since he knew Esprit will now stick close to Jonathan. Through he still plan to think up a way to break the friendship between Esprit and Jonathan...

"Dio Brando... I knew you would be out at night."

Dio quickly looks back to see Esprit, who's staring at Dio with no emotions.

"Esprit Dicey..." Dio quietly spoke with a hint shock then frowns, "What are you doing here?"

"I'd notice you weren't in your room and gotten worry. Then I figure you would've been outside somewhere." Esprit responded, walking a bit closer to Dio, only standing a few feet away from Dio. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Dio puts up a fake caring face, "I am fine, Esprit. I'm just thinking about poor Danny. To think some robbers actually did that to a dog."

"Yes... Unless they're like you, Dio." Esprit said in a bold and firm a way.

Dio suddenly surprise. "What are you..."

Esprit gave Dio a hard look. "Drop the act, Dio. I know you're lying. I can tell ever since you told me about Danny ever 'attacking' you when reality, you kicked him when you'd came into the Joestar family. You even made Jojo's life horrible, took his friends away, made Erina staying away from him and now... you have killed Danny. How could you, Dio? Why would you ever do such a thing to Jojo?"

Dio stares at Esprit with shock then frowns, "...Why should I tell you? It's not like you have any proof that I actually did such things to Jojo."

"I know 'cause I can feel how dark you are. You're planning something and I don't like it." Esprit said. "I suggest you stop this right now or you're regret it forever."

Dio suddenly close to Esprit, trying to intimate the young French boy, "And what will you do, hm? Tell on me? I doubt anyone would ever believe you... But you if even think of trying to, I think you should be careful and watch out for your parents' sake."

Esprit stares at Dio then suddenly gives Dio a deep cold stares straight into Dio's eyes. The stare made Dio steps back away from Esprit, feeling chills going down his spine.

 _'What this? He's not backing or showing any fear to me! Those eyes... Those cold eyes... He's not afraid of me at all!'_ Dio thought.

Esprit then spoke to Dio with no fear in his voice, "Dio... Even if you dare to lay a hand my family, you won't succeed since we, the Dicey family, are no pushovers. And believe me, we're not someone to pick a fight with. Besides... I know your weakness."

Dio seem jerk a bit.

Esprit continues on, "...Your anger... During the fight, you just snapped and was about to attack Jojo with the knife. Your anger is one of your weakness, Dio. However... what are you really angry about? Could it be your father?"

Dio's face seem to harden. "What about him?"

Esprit studies Dio's face, "...I thought so. Your father was named Dario, a greedy thief. He must've been a bad father to you and did something to make you so upset. Am I right? Well, you're no better than your father. You're probably just as bad as he is."

Dio suddenly charges at Esprit, yelling with rage, " _I AM NOT LIKE THAT DRUNKEN BASTARD!_ " He throws a fist at Esprit.

Esprit quickly grabs Dio's wrist, stopping his fist that is only two inches away from his face. "...You have confirm my theory, Dio. Merci... Now, I hope to change your ways and be a better man than this." Esprit pushes back Dio's fist, making the blond boy move back as well.

"Are you threaten me, Esprit?" Dio growled.

Esprit saw the images of Dio's fate, seeing an older, much eviler Dio being killed by someone seem like Jonathan yet not. "...In years later... Your life will be ended by a Joestar and my eyes will be there watching when that happens, Dio... If you want to change this fate, then redeem yourself or else you'll be forever fated by this..." And with that, Esprit walks away into the shadows, leaving Dio.

Dio stares off at Esprit with shock then growls with anger.

As time pass by, things seem to slowly move on for Jonathan and Dio. Dio suddenly acted more friendly towards Jonathan, which is strange for Jonathan and Esprit. Through Esprit figures maybe Dio decides to change, but Esprit still keeps seeing the same fate within Dio. Esprit wonders Dio is still planning on something, but with no proof, he couldn't do anything, but to keep a watch on Dio for Jonathan's sake. However, as three months has pass by, it was the time for the Dicey family to return back to France. The Dicey says to goodbye to the Joestar family as they left the mansion.

Jonathan felt very sad to see his only friend leaving, but he remembers what Esprit said to him that night...

 _...I will always be there to help you, Jojo..._

...Jonathan wonders if Esprit really meant it, hoping to see Esprit again while Dio felt glad inside of himself to see that Esprit is leaving for good. However, he still felt a bit cautious about what Esprit had told him about his fate. Could this fate of his really come true? Dio then mentally scoffs, believing he'll succeed of taking the fortune of the Joestar family. Unknown to Dio or Jonathan, Esprit decides he'll return once he's old enough to travel on his own to visit them again, hoping the tragic deaths will be change.

However, in the mansion, the same Stone Mask was back on the wall. It still holds secrets about it. Where did it came from? What is the mask's purpose? And what can it do when it's gets trigger by blood? Those questions will be answers years later...

* * *

 _ **Sparklie-the-Tiger:** There! Done with this chapter! And a it's been longer than the first one. Anyway, it seem things had gotten worst for Jonathan, thanks to Dio. Luckily, Esprit remains being friends with Jonathan and has planned to return years later. What about the Stone Mask? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter._


End file.
